He Just Wants To Be Himself
by sydneysages
Summary: All he wants is to be seen as Louis Weasley, not the delinquent mistake of the wizarding legends. He wants to be seen as his own person. For misswhiteblack


**Story for misswhiteblack... Who persuaded me to return to HP, at least for a oneshot, and leave Morganville Vampires alone for now...**

**I don't own anything...**

**Louis...**

**

* * *

**

Troublemaker. That's what his parents, his teachers, everyone, calls Louis Weasley. A troublemaker, someone who doesn't want others to be happy and wants to cause trouble... Obviously... But he doesn't see himself that way.

All he wants is to be liked. He tries to imitate his Uncle George, the one with the bestest joke shop in the _world_, but nobody sees it that way. He tries to be funny, pull practical jokes, but it just falls flat.

_"You're just causing trouble,"_ his Father says, when he wipes his dessert from his face for the third time that week because Louis put mini-explosives in the chocolate pudding.

_"Why can't you be more like your sisters?" _his Mother says when he tracks in reams of mud from playing footy with the local Muggle kids, walking in two hours after his curfew. The constant comparisons to his elder sisters infuriates him because he is his own person; he doesn't deserve to be compared to them.

If he _does_ get good grades (like in DADA), then he doesn't get recognition because the entire family is good at it - everyone just expects him to be good at it. He can fly but nobody cares because his Dad was amazing, as was the rest of his elders, and both of his sisters were already on the team. He's an amazing Seeker, but Uncle Harry was better, as he constantly hears whispers about... No matter what he does, it's wrong.

He wants to redefine himself, be different from the rest. That's why he makes funny, irrelevant, points in class and messes around. He tries to make others laugh, even at his own espense, just because he wants to be liked and seen as himself. But he isn't, because Fred and George already were the funny people in the family and they already pushed the boundaries to the limits. Whatever he does is either seen as an annoyance or a seriously idiotic event... His Head of House and Headmistress knew him on a first name basis within his first week at school.

He was almost thrown off the Quidditch Team because of his attitude, but when Harry intervened he was allowed to stay on. Once again, he was made to feel like nothing compared to his family: he needed his famous Uncle to use his power in the school just so that he could do the one thing he loves in school.

Flying.

He _knows _that he's actually the best flyer out of the family, but nobody sees that. Just because James is Harry's son means that everyone sees _him _as the best flyer, but he doesn't really love it. Flying is Louis' passion, the one thing that allows him to truly shine in life, but that isn't seen that way - to others, even his family, it's something that should be stopped if he can't behave.

All he wants is to be seen as his own person: he isn't particularly good at school; he isn't particularly good at logic; he isn't particularly good with dealing with people... He's popular simply because he tries his damndest to be funny all the time. He has friends, people who see him for who he really is, but nobody _really _understands him. Nobody else knows how hard it is to be part of this amazingly successful family...

_"Aren't you lucky, to have so many famous relatives,"_ people say, but he disagrees... If he didn't have these people to live up to, then the way he is wouldn't be looked down upon. To his family, simply being sporty isn't good enough: he needs to get good grades at OWL and NEWT level, then get a good job - he has to follow in the footsteps of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, James, Albus and Rose... Being younger doesn't give him a chance to aspire to something, it means that when he doesn't reach something he hears that someone else did it.

_Victoire did that... And that... And that... _That's what he hears when he actually manages to do something good - not that it's often.

He wants to be allowed to just play Quidditch and be a success on his own grounds. He wants to be able to set his _own _goals, his own aspirations, rather than having to live up to others who are nothing like him.

Troublemaker. That's what he's seen as. But he sees himself as a lost boy, someone who doesn't really know what he wants.

All he knows is that he wants to be himself.

* * *

**So, for my first HP fic in lik FOREVER, whatcha think?**

**Please review! **

**If you like, I'll maybe do some more... If not, then I'll run back off to Morganville and write about vampires :D**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
